Heart Wishes
by patrickjanesmile
Summary: Jane and Lisbon start new things, new thoughts, new affections and maybe, a new future, but how Jane thinks his failures from the past would interfere in his current and future relationship with Lisbon? Just a Jisbon fluff, really. Short tag for 7x09.


**Notes**:

• Hello! And… well, yes, I am so sorry, again. After so long I'm here again. My last story was supposed to have more than one chapter, but I never updated it. Had hard times on school and on my personal life so I had to get away with this website. But here I am again! Won't try chapter stories again so soon, promise. And I'm so sorry, one more time.

• This is just one of the billion fluff headcanons of Jisbon I keep in my head, and after the promo pics of the finale I just felt like I needed to put them out.

• Like I always like to do, this will be based on the end of an episode, so imagine the whole story like a continuation of it.

• I'm sorry for typos and grammar mistakes, but English is not my mother language and really, I just write for some fun.

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own my fangirlingness over The Mentalist. That's all.

* * *

_Based on s**07**e**09,** Copper Bullet:_

**Lisbon**:"Do you wanna dance?"

**Jane**: "Here in front of everyone?"

**Lisbon**: "Sure!"

**Jane**: "Okay, one dance."

**Lisbon**: "Two."

**Jane**: "... Everything is a negotiation with you!"

For the second time in years, they were dancing together. He was a little insecure for a moment, remembering when Lisbon said she'd like to keep their relationship as private, but she was the one who asked anyway, so he just allowed his body to feel the music inside and follow his girlfriend in whatever dance they could invent there, and more importantly, allow themselves to have fun.

While they were holding each other's arms and shaking their bodies, they realized Abbott and Lena were dancing close to them. The two pair exchanged happy glances, and the "secret" couple wasn't even minding anymore of showing how happy they were to have their bodies that close. Abbott was already sure about their relationship, it was obvious for him because he knew what was like to be truly in love with a woman, so he recognized that every time Jane talked to Lisbon, looked to her and of course, danced with her.

As the band changed the genre of their songs to a more romantic one, Abbott and Lena went to get some more drinks, and Lisbon kind of took the advantage to get even more close to her man. She hugged him, letting her head and left hand rest on his chest as the other held his left hand, moving slowly and enjoying the amorous mood. Jane held her back with his right hand and leaned his head on hers, just like they did years ago with one of her favorite songs. That memory passed through his mind as he felt the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body. At the same time, he watched his boss moving away along with his wife. They looked so happy, even though they had just gone through hard times, they were always showing their love for each other. And, they were married.

"_Marriage_", he thought. A white dress, an expensive suit and a flower bouquet. He closed his eyes, and wished with all his soul, all his heart, that someday he could live that for a second time. He remembered every single moment from the day he married Angela, and he surely wouldn't forget anything, not a single detail, from a new possible wedding with the new person that mattered the whole world to him.

He was determined to make that happen, and it wasn't like he was far from it, anyway. The plans were already filling his heart and mind.

Lisbon raised his head to find him staring at her with a big smile.

"_What?_", she asked giving a smile back to him.

"_What what? We'll have to negotiate about me smiling too?_", he chuckled.

"_No, but we'll have to negotiate about you telling me about that kind of smile! You thought of something, didn't you?_"

Jane couldn't help but smile again after that. She just knew him too well.

"_Yes, in fact I did. But I can't tell you, it's a secret._"

"_You can't keep secrets from me._"

"_You know I can. I kept a big one for almost 12 years._"

She felt like punching and kissing him at the same time after that statement. The fact that he lied and avoided the issue for so long made her feel a little mad, but in the end she couldn't blame him that bad. At least he didn't let her go, he even chased and stopped a plane just to finally tell her how he felt, and that fact would always make her heart beat faster. Therefore, she just smiled at him and leaned her head back to his chest, to find out that his heart was also beating faster than before.

The party continued for a few more hours, but after two or three more dances, Jane and Lisbon said their goodbyes and made it look like Lisbon would just give him a drive to his airstream, but of course, they'd stay together. For a reason they didn't even discussed, this time they went to Lisbon's house. Perhaps they were tired and needed more space to warm themselves. Anyway, they just wanted to lay down, feel each other's presence and have a good night of sleep. And that's what they did. It was a little bit cold, so Jane just made himself a cup of tea while Lisbon took a shower before both of them went to bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

The sunlight crossed the thin line between the curtains, lightening Jane's expressions of peace after a whole-night sleeping beside the woman he loved. He woke up to stare at her angelical face. He didn't know if 10 minutes or 1 hour passed, but he kept observing the features of her face, her neck, her arms… And then, she woke up to stare at his blue eyes staring at her.

"_Hi_", he greeted with a soft voice.

"_Good morning_", she answered with a tiny smile in the side of her mouth, "_did you sleep well?_"

"_Never better_."

"_Good_", she said as she took her phone to check the time. "_We better start getting ready to go._"

"_What? No. You're not going anywhere._"

"_Of course WE are. We have a job, remember?_"

"_Lisbon, please, it's too early, we can buy something to eat in the way to the FBI, but please, let me enjoy this moment a little more."_

"_I give you five minutes_", she dared him.

"_Nope._"

"_Take it or leave it._"

"_You better stay or you'll regret it._"

"_Oh! So now we're doing threats? You should remember I have a gun right there in the drawer._"

"_Oh you are such a cop!_"

"_Indeed. And a cop who needs to work!_", so she sat on the bed, putting her legs outside it and preparing to leave, but Jane immediately grabbed her arm pulling her bed and making her lay down again. "_Jane!_", she shout, laughing, "_what are you doing!?_"

"_Not letting you go."_

"_Oh, I'm getting my gun_", and she prepared to leave again, but Jane repeated his act. "_Jane. I'm serious._"

"_So am I!_", he said with a high voice.

"_Jane. I'll get up now, and go to the bathroom to take a shower so we can prepare our breakfast and leave to work, and you better not stop me again. Are we clear?_", she used the hardest tone she had to intimidate him

"_Clear as a diamond_", but of course, he lied. "_I told you, now you're going to regret it_", he said chuckling as he quickly got on top of her and started making tickles on her waist. He looked like a child doing that, but he really just wanted to stay more with her and that was the only thing he could improvise then.

"_Jane! Jane, stop it, that's an order! Jan-_", but she was now laughing too much to say another word. Even though she would easily shoot him for that kind of childish, her heart was enjoying it. It was like going back to her childhood when her mother was still alive and her father wasn't stuck in his alcoholic routine yet. She enjoyed it because she was in love with a man that could be serious but also make her laugh at any time. And of course, she was enjoying how close their bodies were, she was a human being after all, an in-love human being, just like him.

They laughed together as Jane started to take it easy with her until he stopped, staying in the same position though. Their joyful expressions were slowly replaced by intense, passionate and nervous looks, with their breaths becoming heavier. Jane reclined himself until he reached her lips, starting a slow kiss, yet passionately. They exchange one hesitating look before starting another kiss, this time a long and fond one, and they felt the warmth take over their bodies. They felt the need of loving each other and touching each other as the couple they were. Not only their bodies were asking for that, but also their hearts.  
Lisbon let her hands go under his shirt, taking it off, and casually he did the same, until they only had the blanket covering their bodies. It was nothing too harsh, nothing too exaggerated. They shared their affections and their love, and they could finally feel they completely belong to each other.

* * *

Of course, they got a little late on the FBI in that day, but it'd happen one day or another. Now, it was like they fell even more in love, if that was even possible. Lisbon couldn't help but give him a shy smile every time she met his eyes, and he couldn't help but take every advantage he got to receive that smile.  
After the perfect morning they had, Jane was definitely ready to start his new life; his new life with her.  
As they left the FBI earlier for having no new case, Jane asked her if he could be the one to drive this time, and after an approvement, he took her to the beach, in the right time to see the sunset.  
"_Okay..._", she said as they got out of the car and started walking towards to the waterside, "_you fooled me for the second time today. Could you tell me what's going on? No lies this time, please._"

He took a deep breath, taking all the courage he ever had. It wasn't like he haven't done that before, but this time was different. It was about the woman he loved the most in his actual life, but at the same time it was also about the woman he had failed with countless times. In a way or another, he needed to do that. Taking her hand after they stopped in front of the sea, he looked straight to her eyes and closed his eyes for a brief moment before starts talking.

"_Lisbon… I brought you here because, first of all, I am unreservedly thankful for who you are. I am thankful for everything, every single thing you have ever done to me, ever._"

"_Jane, you know you don't need to thank me…_", she interrupted him a little, a bit confused and surprise.

"_No, no, I do need to. Just listen to me, okay?_", and she just nodded. "Y_ou need to know how thankful I am, even though nothing I could ever do would be enough to show you. I failed with you so many times that I will never be enough, I know. So, I also want you to know how I feel sorry for that, for being who I am, or maybe who I was, because you changed me, nay, you saved me. Thus, I brought you here because I promise you, I'll try to do my best and more to never be that man that lied to you and left you alone on that beach that day. I promise you I'll try to do my best to make you happy, because I owe you all my life, Teresa. And I am not saying that 'I promise' only but 'I promise I'll try to do my best' because I know most of all promises in the world aren't kept. But with this one, I promise I'll try do my best._"

Her green eyes were teary with his words. In 12 years, she could remind of only one moment where she saw so much abundance of honesty in his eyes: when he told her he loved her. She wanted to say something nice, something that would make him believe that his mistakes from the past were buried, and all that mattered now was their new life together, but she was static and perhaps too moved by all those words and the beautiful view around them.

"_I love you,_" he continued right after, letting her hands go and immediately holding his ring with his right hand, "_and that makes me feel alive after so many dark years. You made me feel alive again._"

He looked down to his hands, and took his ring off. "S_o, I want you to take this as a symbol of how I truly feel about you, as a symbol of how you've made me move on, of how much you mean to me, of how much I love you_", putting now the old ring on her left palm and closing her hand with his own. "_I thought about this for a long time, wondering if I would ever have the right, a man like me, to ask such thing to you_", he reached his pocket, taking a little black box off of it at the same time he held her right hand, "_but then I thought, this may be a change to work things out, to recompense every time I disappointed you_", and finally, he put the box on her right palm, opening it, looking deep inside her eyes.

"_Will you, Teresa, give me that one more chance? Will you marry me?_"

And she dropped the tears she held with no fear. She was speechless, she couldn't believe what was happening. In all her life, she always thought about getting married as one of her biggest wills, along with building a family, having a baby. And Jane's words about him not being the right man, for her, was the most absurd thought he could ever have, because if she wanted someone to accompany her on her wills, he was the one and only.

Again, she wished she had strength enough to say beautiful words, but she couldn't. It wasn't a problem anyway, because the man in front of her could read everything she was feeling in her eyes, she gave him everything in her gaze. All she could do was to give of self to his arms, holding him tight, and he did the same. They were waiting for this for a long, long time, and it felt surreal, it felt like a relief, it felt like true love.

A true love that, a few days later, would find out that they weren't only two anymore.

"_Yes, Jane. Of course I will._"


End file.
